Sweater Song
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Adrianne is a friend from Punk's neighboor hood his best friend who he hasn't seen in years, they were each others friends through high school, when they run into each other years later god only knows what kind of fun and high school flash backs, ROMANCE and drama comes around! Disclaimer inside! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones ...I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Sweater Song**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Summary: Adrianne is a friend from Punk's neighboor hood his best friend who he hasn't seen in years, they were each others friends through high school, when they run into each other years later god only knows what kind of fun and high school flash backs and drama comes around! Disclaimer inside! Rated T!**

**Chapter 1 : She said 'Baby don't leave'**

Adrianne POV

I filed through my purse as I walked down the hall way of my new job, I was a born writer and I remember watching WWE with my best friend growing up Every Tuesday after school because we couldn't watch it Monday nights together, so we taped it on Monday and watched it on Tuesday, it was our tradition. There was one time in the summer when it was raining and us being loner fifteen year olds watched most of our tapes that whole weekend, we had teh best weekend ever.

My Heels clicked on the ground and I moved my tinted blue black hair out of my face. I had curled it and my fringe bangs crossed my face. There was one time him and I decided to dye our hair together and we both ended up with an orange mess it was hilarious.

I got closer and closer to my destination. I haven't watched RAW in years, since I've been in college and looking for a job, and attempting to make friends, I never really had the time after we graduated. It was like it wasn't the same not watching it with my best friend. It was like my Tuesday afternoons got lost with my friend.

I knocked quickly on the door fixing my glasses, and putting on a smile. I fixed my coat trying to look professional. My awkward skin tone wore LOTS of concealer today, I found a few pimples on my cheek. One time I had talking him into helping me with a facial mask, and he ate the cucumbers off my eye's because he got bored, it was an interesting Christmas eve.

I twisted the friendship bracelet that was loose around my wrist, I have been wearing it since grade nine. One easter we had nothing better to do and his sister had a kit so we 'borrowed' strings and insturctions, and after a good hour of twisting and yelling we had finally made one for each of us. I had made him a pink one and he made me a blue one.

"Hello," Non other then Stephanie McMahon answered the tall wooden door.

"Hi, My Name is Adrianne Hathaway I'm here for my first day," I held up my writers pass for proof, even though we had met once before and talked lot's over the phone.

"Of course! You're the only one Dad interviewed that I liked! Come in!" She moved over allowing me to enter the big air conditioned room. There was a long table with four peopel writting on Lap tops aggressively.

"Thanks, so where should I start?" I asked her, still looking around, i was amazed at how modern everything looked in here. "I know it's modern in here, but this arena was just re built, most of the arena's we work at aren't this modernized," She explained brushing her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Okay," I said nervously. I felt a bit uncomfortable, "Take a seat, right now we are brain storming on the Punk and AJ story line," She informed me. I acted liek I knew who they were. "Of course," I gave a convincing smile.

"So have a seat and we'll start, oh I love your bracelet by the way where did you get it?" She commented touching my wrist. "Oh back in high school my best friend gave it to me," I replied, having humurous flash backs.

"That's great, okay guy's this is Adrianne she will be working with us since Jay left," Stephanie sounded bitter at the last part. "Was this Jay person good I'm guessing?" I asked sitting down.

"The best!" A fellow probably thirty, with tan skin and a latin accent replied. "I'm sorry he's gone I'll try my best," I opened my lap top a picture of me and my best friend being my back ground. It was a picture from grade ten when we had Christmas together.

"Okay let's get started, do you guy's see AJ with Punk or Bryan? now we did the Twitter survey and the WWE universe wants Punk and AJ, Carley what do you think would be best?" Stephanie pointed to a nervous looking blonde.

"I think Punk and AJ would be good together, we just had her slapping them both, and tonight at Money in the Bank, we left the crowd wondering her true feelings, I think Monday we need to have them together," Carley commented.

I still didn't know who the hell CM Punk and AJ Lee were. "Newbie, what about you?" Stephanie asked me. "To be honest..."

I need this job.

"I think what Carley said was good," I said the part without a beat. I wanted to keep the facade that I knew what was going on, I was going to have to watch ALOT of youtube video's tonight.

"Okay well Punk's supposed to come by anytime so we can get his in put on the story line," Stephanie said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Three strong and sturdy bangs on the door. I jumped in my seat.

Before anybody could answer the door, a tall frame walked in.

"Hey Steph I got your-" He cut himself off and looked straight at me. His face had matured but it was still the same person, lip ring and all, well maybe a few more tattoo's and some scruff he couldn't grow in high school but that was it. He was jsut as good looking as I remembered.

I stared into his eye's for what seemed like forever.

"Annie?" He asked me.

"Philly!" I jumped up and hugged him tight, he pulled me into his chest tight.

We pulled away after a few long moments, "It's been a while," I commented.

"A while doesn't even describe it," He pulled me back into his chest, he was cutting of circulation but I didn't care, I hadn't seen my best friend in YEARS.

"Okay so could we continue with our progress here?" One of the guy's who seemed to be ruder then I assumed.

"Watch yourself, I'm Champion not you," Phil said to the guy still not letting me go his chin restin gon the top of my head.

"I can make Ziggler the Champion if you keep it up," The guy said.

"Steve shut up," Stephanie said making me laugh.

**Review my lovely's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones ...I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Sweater Song**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Summary: Adrianne is a friend from Punk's neighboor hood his best friend who he hasn't seen in years, they were each others friends through high school, when they run into each other years later god only knows what kind of fun and high school flash backs and drama comes around! Disclaimer inside! Rated T!**

**Chapter 1 : Be home Stay Close**

"Steve shut up," Stephanie said making me laugh.

"If I steal Adrianne right now will she lose her job?" Phil asked over my head.

"I don't see why she can't start tomorrow," Stepahnie replied, in a light hearted voice, I thanked her and grabbed my things.

"I haven't seen you in almost seven years do you know how long that is!" He exclaimed as we entered what looked to be a very comfortable dressing room.

"You wanna talk about missing your best friend! As soon as I left for college not one Email! Or a Letter!" I told him, we were standing face to face. His Hazel eye's still shone out at me like I remembered.

"I was scared!" He said immediatley. The look on his face said he regretted those words. He ran a hand thoruhg his hair.

'What are you talking about?" I asked him, why would he be scared? I didn't understand.

"Forget I said that," He told me, rubbing his neck, he did that when he was nervous. I remember from the numerous times my Dad would yell at me and Phil didn't know what to do.

"You were scared of me? I'm your best friend!" I declared, I hadn't seen hiim in seven years, we'd seene ach other for five minutes and I was already frustrated as usual.

"I was never scared OF you, you know what we need to change the subjet," He said fnially. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with this, I complied.

"How have you been?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Wrestling," He chuckled.

"I see that, finally living your dream, I'm proud of you, I haven't watched RAW since our last Tuesday," I told him honestly.

"Thanks, and so are you being a writer I'm proud of you too, I remember the stories you used to write," He told me, I pulled out my worn out note book.

"I've never parted way's with it," I handed it to him, all our stories, mostly mine were written down in there..

"You kept this? I loved theses stories, oh remember the one we wrote about the Smiley Guy?" He asked.

"Of course, the circle with the Lama wife Pablo and their son," I smiled at the memory.

"How bout that one time you painted my nails when i fell asleep, that picture is still in here," He went to the end of the notebook where I had put few pictures and sure enough there it was.

"Your fault for falling asleep," I shrugged and he pushed me lightly.

"Oh shut it Annie!" He said jokingly as he flipped through more of my book.

"I'll get right on that Flipper!" I replied, smirking at him.

"Thanks," He fake glowered at me.

"You still have that lip ring eh?" I said noticing him mouth. that beautiful- Annie shut up. No. No more. You vowed never again.

"Of course, it's my signature," He told me runnign his tongue over it.

He set my book aside and looked at me.

"Are you still ticklish?" He smirked at me.

"No," I said trying not to smile I was such a bad liar.

He pounced on me tickling my sides, "Stop," I cried out in laughter, we were now on the ground and he was straddling me, I couldn't stop laughing.

He stoped suddenly and his face was inches from mine, I immediatley felt self concious.

He leaned over and kissed me, I WAS NOT expecting that at all. Kissing him felt right, we broke apart for air.

"I wasn't scared of you," he said again looking at me, "I was scared that you would never like me back, I was scared because I was falling in love with you and there was nothing I could do about it," He told me in heavy breaths.

My high school dream came true. I had won. I had won the guy of my dreams.

I brought his lips back to mine, wanting to live in this moment forever.

We broke apart again and he looked at the clock.

"I have to go shoot a promo, would you like to come?" He asked.

"Of course," We stood up , he grabbed his Champion belt and we walked out... Hand in Hand.

**Short I know.**

**Review beautiful people! (All of you are gorgeous, I better she reviews ;)**


End file.
